


love you so bad

by seyama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sex Toys, Smitten Keith, small dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyama/pseuds/seyama
Summary: Keith and Lance sneak off from a party to go and fuck. That's it, that's the whole story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a WIP for so long which is ridiculous because it's a short fic but EH at least it's finished now so I can move on to my other fic waiting for me :D
> 
> (I was in dire need of bottom!Lance plus sex toys so here we are hehehehe~~~)

Keith flicked the switch on the remote again, hiding his smirk when he saw Lance on the other side of the room jerk slightly.

It was all Lance’s idea, after all, and Keith wasn’t one to turn down an offer like this. They were all currently at a party hosted by the elite of a race they had just saved from another one of Zarkon’s Robeasts.

They’d dressed up for the occasion, each wearing tux’s in the colours of their lions. And Keith had had dreams about Lance in a tux before; imagined how nicely it would fit his lean frame, hugging in all the right places that got Keith’s heart racing.

But nothing had ever prepared him for the real thing.

Lance’s suit was a deep blue, the shade perfectly complimenting his skin tone. It also highlighted the blue in his eyes, and Keith had to take a moment to relax when Lance had finally stepped out of the dressing room those couple of hours ago.

He had pulled Lance aside and promised him he was in for the best night of his life. Lance had shivered under Keith’s touch, and then he’d raised the bar by suggesting he wear a butt-plug while they were at the party; giving Keith full control. Keith actually had to suppress the deepest groan when the words slipped past Lance’s gorgeously inviting lips.

Turns out a lot of cultures in the universe used sex toys (luckily), so one day when they had been perusing around the markets of a new planet, Lance had of course convinced Keith they should buy an array of toys for them to use. Keith was suddenly immensely grateful for that blessed day.

So now, as he watched Lance talk animatedly with an alien girl across the other side of the ballroom, Keith would flick the switch on every now and then; to remind Lance, loud and clear, that he was calling the shots. Keith didn’t get jealous when Lance flirted anymore—it was who Lance was. And Keith knew that no matter what, at the end of each night, Lance would always be going home with him.

He turned the volume up as high as it could go for about 3 seconds, and watched with a shit-eating grin and Lance actually buckled at the knees, laughing it off when the alien girl stepped away in slight shock. Keith hid a smirk, and saw Pidge eyeing him from the corner of his eye. He got an idea, and went over to ask her something.

A few minutes later, when Pidge had rolled her eyes and said _‘okay, but you owe me big time’_ Keith smiled his thanks and noticed Lance making his way over to him with narrowed eyes.

“What’re you guys doing?” Lance asked when he was close enough.

“Nothing,” Pidge said, slinking away to get a drink.

Lance gave Keith another look, but said nothing else. He did step forward though, mouth hot next to Keith’s ear. “You having fun over here?” he asked, glancing down to Keith’s pocket where the remote was hidden from sight.

“Oh yeah,” Keith replied wickedly, turning it on once again.

Lance twitched next to him, his breaths becoming shallow. “God, who knew my boyfriend was this dirty?”

Keith raised his eyebrows. “Hey, _you_ suggested this,” he smirked, trailing his fingers lightly down Lance’s arm and appreciating when Lance shuddered under the touch. “Besides, I don’t think I can wait until we get back to the castle. Perhaps we should go and do some exploring, hmm?”

“ _So_ dirty,” Lance groaned, but he was smiling, eyes glazing over when he caught sight of how turned on Keith actually was right now.

Keith took his hand, dragging them away from the crowded ballroom to go and find a place a bit more secluded. They wandered for a few minutes, Keith getting distracted every now and then when Lance’s hand brushed down his spine and stopped at his ass. Finally, they came across a room that had everything they would need, and so Keith pushed Lance inside before locking the door after him.

“Damn,” Lance whistled, “Nice place.” He turned around to look at Keith, eyebrows wagging. “I could definitely see myself becoming ruler of a planet one day. Just imagine, a world full of just love and memes and of course, most importantly—”

Keith silenced him with a desperate kiss. He carded his hands through Lance’s hair, deepening it impossibly more, darting his tongue out to practically lick the roof of Lance’s mouth.

Lance moaned into it, the sound vibrating through Keith and down to his _very_ interest and impatient dick. He licked across Lance’s teeth, tugging once at his lip when he pulled away, and he moved his hands down to cradle Lance’s jaw in his hold. Lance was panting, face flushed, and Keith knew he probably looked just as bad.

“God,” Keith breathed, eyes trailing over Lance’s face. “Do you even _know_ how gorgeous you are?”

Lance smirked, but the cockiness was ruined by his deepening blush. “Tell me how much.”

Keith leaned forward to kiss him again, “You,” another kiss, “Are the most,” a graze of teeth, “Beautiful man, I have ever met,” a nip at his jaw, “In my entire life.”

He pulled back to look Lance right in the eye. “And I love you more than anything.”

Lance ducked his head, not used to Keith being quite this upfront. Keith made a mental note to always, _always_ tell Lance at any chance he could get, because he deserved to be pampered and loved like the God’s themselves had sent Lance down to make Keith the luckiest guy in the entire universe.

He brought his mouth to Lance’s ear, low and seductive, “And now, I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re not going to be able to walk for _days_.”

Lance full-body shivered, eyes blown wide with anticipation and lust. They continued kissing for a while, bodies pressed flush against each other as Keith moved down to suck hard at Lance’s neck. He pulled out the remote from his pocket, catching Lance’s attention, and he turned it up full—and left it like that.

“Ah!” Lance gasped, hips bucking. “Fuck, _fuck_ , not fair, man.”

Keith laughed into his neck, kissing and nipping, and then he moved his other hand down Lance’s chest, fingers digging into the fabric until he finally reached Lance’s already hardening dick. He palmed it, squeezing lightly and relishing the sound that escaped Lance’s lips.

“God, you’re evil,” Lance grinned up at the ceiling, eyes closed. “And I love it.”

Just as Keith was about to respond, Lance looked back down, eyebrows drawn together.

“You’re not worried we’ll get caught? Surely this place is monitored.”

“I may have, uh,” Keith smiled sheepishly. “I may have bribed Pidge to disable the cameras for the next half an hour.”

Lance’s eyes widened briefly before smoothing back into something more confident. “Well then, I’m all yours.”

Keith swallowed, already imagining exactly what he wanted to do to Lance. “It’s really okay? I can wait until we’re back on the ship.”

“Nah,” Lance grinned wickedly. “I’ve always wanted to cross this off my bucket list.”

It was Keith’s turn to shiver now from the look Lance was giving him; honest and eager and letting Keith take full control of the reins. He nodded once, and got back to work on kissing Lance all over, trailing his lips over his collarbones and in the dip of his throat He backed Lance up against the desk in the middle of the room, and he brought their hips together and started grinding.

Lance whimpered into the crook of Keith's neck, short little puffs escaping him every time Keith brushed along his dick, the relief instantaneous. Keith trailed his hands down, coming to stop at Lance's buckle, and he gave Lance one more questioning look for good measure. Lance gave him the a-okay, and so Keith removed his belt hungrily, unbuttoning the fly and shoving his pants halfway down his beautifully toned legs.

Keith almost came from the sight of him.

Lance's cock was tenting angrily in his underwear, pre-cum soaking the front, eager for release. And so Keith got down on his knees and lowered Lance's briefs, slowly, loving the way Lance was keening above him. When Lance's cock finally sprung free, Keith grinned devilishly, admiring it's beauty.

He reached out to flick the head, before running his index finger over the tiny slit, smearing the cum there. Lance canted up into his hand, but Keith ignored him in favour of moving lower still, coming to rest at the base where the cock-ring was working beautifully. Although the butt-plug had been Lance's idea, the cock-ring had been Keith's.

Lance's dick throbbed around it, the skin there red with blood and veins forming around it's tight grip. Keith looked up and admired Lance's completely flushed face, eyes glossed over, the first two buttons on his shirt now undone, exposing chiseled skin. God, Keith loved this man so much it was honestly ridiculous.

He sent Lance one last grin before leaning forward and taking Lance in his mouth in one, long go. Lance grunted deeply, his hands already snaking into Keith's hair aggressively, as if holding himself back on fucking into Keith's mouth. Keith felt his own dick twitch at the thought, but he concentrated on Lance, wanting his pleasure to come first.

He started bobbing up and down, taking in as much of Lance as he could, his lips brushing against the cock-ring occasionally. Keith didn't have much to go by in terms of lips, but he could more than make up for it in deep-throating, almost addicted to the feeling of having Lance hot and heavy in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat harshly.

He gathered as much spit as he could muster, hollowing his cheeks as Lance began a steady rhythm of gliding into him, controlled and paced. As much as Keith wanted Lance to lose control and fuck his mouth, he would save that for another time; more interested in having his wicked way with Lance this round.

Keith added his tongue just as Lance let out a strangled moan, panting fast as he whined, “Keith, _god_ , baby,” and that only added to Keith's already dangerously high arousal.

Keith in turn moaned around his cock, the vibrations causing Lance's hips to stutter under Keith's touch, shaking with a vigorous need of desire and absolute _want_. It was then that Keith remembered the plug was still running on slow, and Keith was instantly impressed that Lance hadn't completely lost it by now.

“Keith, fuck, I need, I need—” Lance pleaded, voice cracking.

Keith removed his mouth from Lance's cock with a small 'pop'. He looked up, and Lance looked even _more_ debauched, and Keith tried his best to swallow down the prideful knowledge that _he_ did that to Lance.

“What do you want?” He almost purred.

God, his voice was incredibly hoarse, but Lance wasn't any better, muffling a noise that threatened to escape as he looked down at Keith. “You,” he finally breathed, “You, fuck. Keith, fuck me, oh god please—”

Keith shot up instantly, kissing Lance full and deep, tenderly wiping at the frustrated tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He pulled back, giving Lance a gentle smile before bending down to wrap his hands around Lance's thighs, hoisting him up until Lance's back was pressed flat against the surface of the desk. Keith took another moment to admire him like this; chest sweaty, face flushed, cock throbbing atop his stomach.

He was stunning.

“As much as I love you admiring me,” Lance smirked, but it was ruined by how spent he sounded, “I would really like to cum in the next few minutes, okay?”

Keith let out a huff of laughter before bending down to to kiss him soundly one more time. He looked down to see the plug still humming away in Lance's ass, and Keith reached down to pull it out slowly, watching Lance as he did. Lance twitched under him, swallowing audibly as it was finally released, slick with sweat.

Keith unconsciously licked his lips, staring down at Lance's gaping hole, practically _begging_ for something to be shoved inside. Without any more hesitation he fumbled for the small tube of lube hidden in his jacket pocket, popping the cap and slicking up his fingers. Once he was sure it was enough not to hurt, he brought them down, circling the rim of Lance's hole, teasing, and when Lance chocked on another moan he pushed in, two fingers to start.

Lance gasped, his back arching from the invasion. Keith pushed in as far as they could go, his knuckles almost brushing the outer edges. Lance was a writhing mess underneath him, garbled moans and words spilling from his kiss swollen lips. It never failed to make Keith blindingly hard, addicted to the sounds he could drag out of his boyfriend.

It was pure sin.

“How's that, baby?” He whispered, curling his fingers slightly, enjoying the squelching sounds caused from the action.

“Mmm, hggn~~” Lance keened, some spit escaping down the side of his mouth when he turned his head.

Keith knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and from the looks of Lance's bright, red dick, his boyfriend was probably more than eager for a release. But not yet.

He added a third finger, stretching Lance open impossibly more, spreading his digits wide, Lance's walls clenching around him gorgeously in response. Lance could take dick so well; Keith almost got close to fisting him once, but wasn't keen on hurting Lance in any way, no matter how much Lance insisted he was fine.

“Fuck, Lance,” Keith awed, letting his other hand run up Lance's spread thighs, the skin smooth to the touch. It had almost been frustrating when Keith found out every part of Lance affected him to an insane degree. There was nothing about his boyfriend Keith didn't appreciate, nothing about him he didn't love. Every curve, every mark or scar, every dip and shape and size. It was all perfect.

Lance's kindhearted nature, his ability to brighten any mood, his willingness to help others at the drop of a hat. His smile, his laugh, his honesty—all of it made Keith fall more and more in love with him with each passing day.

It was suffocating him. It was incredible. He never wanted it to end.

“Keith, please, pleeeease,” Lance whimpered, hips bucking again, and Keith realised he had drifted off for some time just thinking about him.

So he pulled his fingers out, wiping the lube over his neglected cock, and without another wasted second he lined himself up with Lance's hole. He pushed the tip in, nice and steady, until the head was fully encased. Once he found his bearings, he watched Lance's face as he pushed in the rest of the way, always admiring the slack-jawed look his boyfriend got whenever Keith slid on home.

“Look at you,” Keith rasped, “So good taking my cock. So pretty when you're full of dick, so eager. You want it so bad, huh? Want me to fuck you into this desk so hard the entire ballroom will be able to hear you?”

Lance adored dirty talk; got off especially when Keith treated him like a filthy slut. Keith was more than happy to oblige.

“Y-yes,” Lance stuttered, barely managing to keep his eyes open, “Fill me up, take me, fuck me so hard I wont even remember my damn _name_.”

Keith swallowed down an embarrassing moan, and began to pull out all the way before snapping back in, causing Lance's body to jerk back from the force of it. Lance preferred long, hard thrusts; loved the feeling of Keith taking him with everything he had.

Keith tried his best to keep up a pace, but with Lance still writhing beneath him, crying out and desperate for it, it really didn't help Keith in the slightest in maintaining his control. Ever when, essentially, Keith had the upper hand here, Lance still managed to reduce Keith to a pathetic mess from just Lance's pleas alone.

Lance felt incredible around him, squeezing down hard around his cock every time Keith pushed in with intent, the slick, tight heat driving Keith wild with lust. He gripped both of Lance's thighs, pushing them impossibly lower against Lance's chest as he bent his back, finding another angle to work with.

“F-fuck, oh god, _Keith,_ ” Lance cried, unable to move, body pressed down so hard from Keith's resolute strength. His cock-ring flashed in Keith's face, almost forgotten, and Keith spent the next few glorious seconds to commit this scene to his memory forever.

Every thrust was making him clench, muscles spasming, exhaustion creeping up on him, sweat coiling at his back, fingers going lax. Lance was pliant under him, his cries nothing but silence now—Keith had fucked the voice out of him.

He could feel his release brewing, stirring deep and low in his gut, threatening to spill over at any moment. When Lance lets out a mangled sound, a garble of words, Keith knows he's found his prostate, and he tries to find that spot again, hitting it over and over and over until Lance is loosing it, eyes squeezed shut, mouth slack, hair clinging to his forehead.

“Lance, I'm close,” Keith warns, pushing in so far his balls almost get lost in the mix.

“Please,” Lance barely manages, his hand tugging helplessly at the cock-ring, and Keith takes one last second for himself before he lifts it off, and then Lance is cuming, _fast,_ spraying all over his chest, almost to his face. It's probably the hottest damn thing Keith has ever seen, and it's what sends him over the edge, crying out as he comes long and deep inside Lance, cock pulsing for what feels like forever until he regains what little coherent thoughts are left.

The room is filled with nothing but their panting, and Keith pulls out of Lance slowly, his knees threatening to buckle under him from how tired he is.

Lance groans, eyes cracking open to peak at Keith, a cheeky smile appearing.

“Well, that was...”

“Yeah,” Keith agrees. He bends forward to kiss Lance's forehead, whispers, “Be right back,” and stumbles slightly into the adjacent bathroom. He wipes himself down quickly, enough until they can return to the ship for a proper clean, pulls his pants up and emerges back into the office with a cloth and a glass of water. He hands the water to Lance, to which his boyfriend drinks gratefully, and Keith gets to work on cleaning him up, over his stomach and his thighs where most of Keith's cum was currently dripping down.

When Lance was finished he placed the glass on the desk and slipped off it, pulling his pants back on, but not without wincing slightly. Keith felt a pang of guilt.

“I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?”

“Nah,” Lance smiled at him, resting his forehead on Keith's shoulder and sighing contently. “That was amazing. I just need to, like, sleep for a few days.”

Keith laughed softly, bringing his arms up to wrap around Lance, rubbing soothing motions at his back. “Well okay, if you're sure. I'll let Shiro know we're leaving early, we can go back to the ship; I'll run you a bath, and then we can cuddle,” he kissed Lance's temple gingerly, “I'll even be the big spoon.”

Lance looked up at him, and his eyes positively _sparkled_. “God, I love you.”

Keith felt that familiar burst of warmth whenever Lance said that to him. He pulled Lance closer, breathing him in, thanking the stars that he ever got to be this lucky.

(Keith wiped down the desk as thoroughly as he could, pocketing their toys safely away before attempting to straighten their appearances out.

Their walks were a tad wobbly, and their hair was twice as messy then before they had left the party. Shiro gave them both unimpressed looks, clearly done with both of them, and Lance had trouble hiding his flush when Pidge sent them both knowing looks.

“You owe me BIG TIME,” she threatened Keith, to which Keith nodded instantly, knowing to never fuck with Pidge unless he wanted to die a painful death.

Later, once they had taken care of each other and settled down into bed, Keith held his promise and spooned himself around Lance, letting his boyfriends even breaths lull him into a peaceful sleep.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh omg I feel so dirty, fucking hell, what did you guys think? I had to throw in some fluff to balance it all out ahah ;)


End file.
